


虎山行06.

by Neuromancer2727



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuromancer2727/pseuds/Neuromancer2727
Summary: 港pa。不讲对错，没有好坏。无人不冤，有情皆孽。





	虎山行06.

没人能联系上朴灿烈，也没有人去联系。署里挺乱，李泰民醒时简直是被晒醒的，一睁眼夕阳刺目，红海自四方涌升，不管不顾，他再次微闭眼。他又不是摩西，可分劈出一线生天。床头一个警署发的磕出许多凹坑的保温杯，两支鸢尾花，一个人脚架窗台，在那剥橘。香味辛冲，不声不响，塞到自己嘴里。李泰民等他将同一动作重复十遍，或许是十二。看来这橘子不小。

“醒咗？”郑允浩问。

“拉上帘。”

室内一半白一半昏红，他望天花板，上头有雨渍，大小不一。郑允浩告诉他行动失败，边伯贤大摇大摆出了公海，货虽然扣下一批，喜合随便抛一个出来足以顶包。“但一定要讲，也唔算全败，”他说：至少手里嘅东西可送谢宗白进去坐监，坐一辈子。

李泰民微侧头，他对郑允浩露一个笑，惨白纸烧出来的轻烟，力道弱但一时不会消散。好似听到最荒谬绝伦的笑话：“你喺讲乜啊？郑sir。”

郑允浩以为他刚醒，消化不了过多信息，讲噢也对，燃烧弹正面冲你爆炸，颈椎骨折和腿部贯穿伤，肺部灼伤就少讲几句……

“唔系啊，”李泰民摇头，其实摇不动，整个视界跟着一起摇晃，他心底喊嚟啊，为乜不再嚟一次崩塌。废墟不彻底，叫什么废墟，不求与余波共振，求余波把他也带走吧。

“坐监有乜趣味，”他一字一句讲：“谢宗白还有得活路走？我要佢死。”

郑允浩沉默了。李泰民把手盖在脸上，第二句话：“内部有鬼。我讲，你打报告畀上头。让情报刑侦嘅注意一下。”

金钟大把车泊好后，三堂会四个区都传遍喜合出了二五仔。（指内鬼/卧底）他与肥波坐的那辆悍马在甩掉警车途中撞断防洪堤护栏，弹坑在次，能跑回鸿升堂实属不易。相形之下谢宗白的坐驾就好得多，令人感慨老天下贱，给你那么一下子时还要分三六九等。

他下车，料定今晚不会这么轻易过去。雨还未停，水洼照出鸿升堂檐角灯光，动荡中没有碎尽，像一排排摇摆的眼球，死瞪着。金钟大踏着那些眼球，为谢宗白开车门。谢宗白手帕摁在额角，摁歪了，没挡住流弹擦出的血口子，神情是一种……国中生恶作剧仅成功一半的遗憾。此外什么都不剩。谢宗白全须全尾，拒绝窥探，他讲钟大阿烈啊，可以回去咗。今日唔容易，记得加餐。阿光同几个保镖夹持谢宗白走，金钟大见到三张生面孔，明白多半是之前在码头折了，替补倒快。他沉吟两秒，前跨一步附在谢宗白耳边，问要否清点人数。

这是一招下策。他根本不晓得谢宗白带了多少人，以及提前有消息却戏弄警方的意图何在。自从佛头事件后，金钟大不再有知悉类似布置的信任度，因此谢宗白叫他上另一辆车同去时还略有吃惊。

谢宗白讲不用，尸收得回来嘅明日一起发丧，收唔回来就多补一倍钱，海葬也蛮好啊，几多人想海葬不得，都系命。

他讲完这长长一段，打个哈欠，口中一股人体老化后不可避免的酸腐味，好似生命的量杯刻度明晰，只剩最后一小拇指盖。谢宗白再讲了句回去吧，都回去，唔容易嘅事还喺后头。

金钟大点头，目送一行人登上鸿升堂阶梯。门一闭，他一挥臂招来三虾，讲话与下头几个堂会知，把每人三日内所有行踪上报，一一落实，要有人证。别人管唔到，既做我嘅人，唔好想逃脱……操，头先就觉得唔对路！他抱着半湿的胳膊一阵寒意，像跟随潮气无孔不入却眼不能见的霉菌，金钟大一直觉得有人在监视、背叛与出卖。来自极近的地方，来自内部的瓦解分崩，讲不清，但这种被牵着鼻子走的感觉太他妈操蛋。他心中大骂过后见三虾还没走，吼他：愣住做乜啊？被差佬打坏头壳？！

三虾开着他的车去了，金钟大揉一把发顶的雨水，它们深入头发，令其不再蓬松，恼人地紧贴头皮。呼气，才发现立在角落的朴灿烈。他从头至尾，没开过口。

朴灿烈撑伞，胸前有个胡乱包扎的十字结。金钟大想拍他的手背，在将要碰到时朴灿烈像被抽了脊梁骨再电击一般往后猛退一步，别动我。他讲。雨天深夜好，他真该看看在镜子里的眼睛：那是垮塌之后还有垮塌，紧逼到自身都无处容纳的恨。

金钟大的手停住，转去拉伞柄。他不会问的，七年半中有许多这样互不过问的时刻。一开始拽不动，很快朴灿烈松开手，连带眼神也平静轻松，装上那么些可惜，低头点烟没打着时还骂了句“丢”，金钟大简直怀疑他刚才是撞鬼。

“金sir死咗，”朴灿烈把火机递过去，“就摔喺我跟前，打喺头顶。没多睇，样子唔太好睇。”

噢，金钟大表示理解，讲冇办法嘅事啦……你要和差佬做朋友，就准备好呢一天。哪怕系心理上嘅做朋友。

朴灿烈吐一口气，烟雾水雾夜雾纠绕绵迭。他摇摇头说朋友倒唔至于，就系有啲可惜。然后我想到世勋。

“今晚佢未出警吧？”

“嗯。”

“嗰你惊乜啊。”金钟大笑起来，笑到最后也有点笑不动，不装了，并停止了对身边人的仔细体察。他敏锐，只是之前一直不太想在朴灿烈身上用这份敏锐。他的命是他搭下来的，他们在关二爷面前摔过一碗酒。他还不懂他吗，要是对今晚全无动于衷，那不像朴灿烈。

朴灿烈在指间直接捻烟，讲也系，到时我劝世勋换个组好了。金sir嗰边……唉，他老母住琼湾疗养院咩？叫人多关照些。

“就说你菩萨心肠。”  
“鬼啦。”朴灿烈拦了辆的士，讲我也叫陈六去查查人吧，走了，明朝会。

他很久没回公寓楼。18层，拣货运电梯上去，一路没有人，左边房屋里隐隐有钢琴声。朴灿烈插钥匙，锁舌弹开时他还往上顶了顶，避免动静过大，结果是一粒感应灯都未震起，门缝里掉下一摞新楼盘新店面广告。

他闪身进去，反锁后背靠门坐在地。小时候孤儿院里耐不住，常被罚静坐。窗户高而窄、采光近于无的房间，石子一粒粒砸落，仰头就能见到窗边半张脸，像半块泡芙样白软，吴世勋在那里撅嘴，奶声奶气问哥好冇好呀，哥我肚饿，唔等你啦……也不知怎么爬那么高的。后来他变安分，因为不想让吴世勋久等。

他现在也不想让他久等。朴灿烈从未有哪一刻要如此急迫地甩掉这九年，他可以不要晋升、不要授勋，干完这一次，重归档案，恢复身份，去情报组也好，世勋也归到情报组，或者文职录入抄写也好。他们不需要那么多宏大叙事，两份月薪八百块，攒一间屋一起住，四壁足以抵御无常。

对，就是这样，朴灿烈的手在膝弯边抖起来。就是这样，等他把喜合亲手搞垮、看着谢宗白被枪毙，他就第一时间去做。他站起来想开灯，没有光亮到来。沿着门一路走过客厅、卧室，拍打开关，没有一盏灯能亮。朴灿烈神经质地在黑暗中捶墙、踹墙，我干，干，干你老母！等感到指节处变湿，他反应过来：太久没住，水电费早断了。

朴灿烈仰躺在地板上，以不作为状态迎接半个月来骤降的睡眠。他很快蜷紧身体，梦中金钟仁从高处砸落，一场过于短暂的自由落体，嘭嘭嘭，有节奏。和着促仄的枪声。关节、软骨、肌肉纤维，人以肉身为铒招徕款待罪行的声音是这么响亮的，懂吗？好似鼓擂破了。朴灿烈要听这破鼓响一辈子了。地上的金钟仁拧过头，脸孔变成吴世勋，瞳孔湿润又温柔，带有某种锻打出的执念。朴灿烈双腿发软，他几乎是爬过去的，想把那些血像翻倒的果汁一样重装，吴世勋抱住他举起的手，枪管抵太阳穴。

他扯着自己胸前的枪伤，像要重撕开暴掏整颗心。叫不出，朴灿烈咳嗽，他坐起来，天色微亮，后背湿透，五点半。

魂魄回来一点，勉强能分析一番。他的情报没有错，谢宗白起初绝不是在耍诈；警署的布置没有错，没有可指摘的明显疏漏。大家都做得好，何以这样？联华是人货齐撤吗，谢宗白摆警方一道也拉上联华吗？货最后大宗在谁那里？朴灿烈一遍遍脑内回放：他们先去了分域，调虎离山后走隧道提前去梅窝，为的是打布控薄弱的时间差。金钟大那辆车后跟进，和警方开火差不多同时。掩护谢宗白走时他看到了谁？他总觉得有个人面好熟，当时没多想，现在怎么也想不起来。

他全身都痛，后脑尤其。朴灿烈冷笑，这种自戕般的快感好比一次无人能睹的全盛日出，如何暖一点？香港是谈不上冬天的，血脉里的冰碴却齐齐爆炸。他觉得蛮快乐，人只要不把自己当人，怎么都能活下去。像现在，朴灿烈打赌找不出第二个头脑风暴如他的警察了。

朴灿烈出门，锁门，把一摞广告纸原位塞好，仿佛1802从没有住户。

他先去楼下，随便拣了家粥铺，向老板要艇仔粥和油条。老板扫他一眼讲，还剩半条命食乜炸油条，俾你一碗海带绿豆下火啦衰仔！

朴灿烈嗓子哑得好似生吞过炭火，眼下也不便赞老板江湖扫地僧见惯风波恶，转头见白瓷壁映出他一身灰，裤脚上泥点子，胸前绷带破烂，指节血痂累累，嘴爆皮眼充血，确是命不长的样。粥和绿豆下肚，店铺人气旺起来，进来一堆头发五颜六色的，看到他互相拐胳膊相撞。朴灿烈心底好笑，小马仔行径和中学每个男生必经的厕所打架区别不大。他出门时脑筋稍溜过一个弯，想到这片区应是盛伦的。买公寓时有意避开喜合，选在此处。

坐上早班车，call机响。陈六嗓子也是哑的，讲连夜查过了，三个堂会和南街百嚟个人，讲不清嘅有五六个，几时畀烈哥带过嚟？

朴灿烈靠窗，“再说。”

“……还有一件事。”

“乜事？”

“联华话事人未走，公海外兜一圈又回嚟咗，人喺九龙城寨，地藏嗰度。”

朴灿烈睁眼，他撑着窗玻璃坐直。用力过大，卡扣掰下来，车窗全开，十二月的风不情不愿地有点凉。他想真够胆啊，边伯贤。

“有旁人知乜？”

陈六答目前尚无，这消息是他从一位老邻居口里推测来的。邻居讲“嗰后生仔白白小小嘅，好似我女儿十几岁时”，他多套几个外貌特征，卞白贤无疑了。

“要讲与宗哥咩？”

朴灿烈讲算了，机会难得，我要亲自会会佢。

他挂掉call机，直奔九龙老寨。

十几年前传起来的话：太平山阎王，油尖旺金刚，九龙地藏。个个与天上庙里挂钩，个个背近百条人命。金刚被私生子浇汽油，连人带车烧作焦炭；阎王金盆洗手前两日被警署带走，罪证确凿终身监禁。唯独地藏，看去似真能得个善终，九龙老城里吃饭打扇下下棋，不问道上事，整个岛仍把他当个人物。两年前金钟大在沙田区一人做掉了义云的大佬，出来时手上只一根筷子，嘴角带笑，讲要打边炉最少备一双吧？筷尖滴血，义云大佬整个喉咙被捣开。从此添个西贡笑罗刹，四角齐全。

朴灿烈站在那一栋竹楼前抬头，楼梯陡而窄，直通其上。九龙老城自成个封闭体系，极端排外，建筑相似，堪比迷宫，他一路找来不容易，还接下许多狠绝眼神。也有认出他的，拉拉手，紧绷的甩棍才放下。

尽管不知道边伯贤怎么找上地藏，他仍决定一试。朴灿烈上去，敲了敲门。

厅中贴老墙纸，昏敝的绿，像重叠几百层树影。五斗柜白罩布红贡桌，是旧港人最寻常装修。一片云遮雾障，有人在抽水烟。朴灿烈对上首老头做了个揖，讲周叔好。地藏名叫周崇业，年青一代能记住的不多。老头儿眼睛眯了眯，手上动作不停，将紫砂壶一转，茶水柱由高及低落入杯里，推给朴灿烈，人出去了。

桌上剩的便全是联华的人，原来也正打边炉。小铜锅汤泡欢快，菠菜叶上下翻碧，瑶柱嫩白，生虾晶莹，肥牛卷刚下去，生鲜的浅红。边伯贤抖抖筷子，正要开口邀朴灿烈，朴灿烈对他笑了笑，右手一抬反拧住老竹仙的肘与肩，薅牢不剩几根头发的脑袋就摁进正煮沸的锅里。汤汁飞溅，朴灿烈笑容未改，一下下地将那颗脑袋往锅深处抟，他的手好似铁打无知觉。老竹仙惨叫，两只手乱舞，抓朴灿烈的脸。朴灿烈后退一步，掀翻整个铜锅扣在老竹仙脖颈上，火焰往两人皮肉上赶。他劲大手快，猝然发难，以致其余三人现在才拍桌站起来，朴灿烈枪横比，口子定在边伯贤眉心，口吻还好热情：不急，不急，慢慢吃。

阳台上地藏正逗鸟，有人听厅内响成一片，问要唔要睇睇？地藏讲唔关我哋事。

老竹仙抱着头在地上打滚，朴灿烈问：边生，何以搞成嗰样？联华到底同谁在兜圈作戏耍人？

边伯贤额角冒汗，心里骂一句这疯子。他主动抵上枪口，眉眼凛锐，反问道：不是有人放出消息警察会去？不是你们要反打警署一把？二五仔不也是出在你们喜合？如果都不是，你他妈赶紧开枪好不好，命给你别不敢收。

朴灿烈略一思索，撤了枪扔桌上。两边都在怨对方……他突然找到一个关键点：“有人放消息？谁？”

他终于想起那张熟悉面孔，是盛伦排号第三的乔平。朴灿烈继续试探：盛伦？

他们都醒转，两派同伤，正是盛伦坐收渔利之时。

靠北，边伯贤低声骂。朴灿烈走前丢一句你差不多该回台湾就回，香港根本不是你待得住的地方。

出老城时陈六在等他，问解决咗？朴灿烈讲算系吧。陈六又讲刚才金哥call来，二五仔查到咗。

朴灿烈往鸿升堂去，明白那日在车上等同被谢宗白严加看管，除非挖到他与金钟仁的录音——而金钟仁已经死了。他是谁，是喜合王牌的另一面，情假恨真。

蛮好奇是谁，更好奇是不是谢宗白投石问路。一般人老了，疑心病更甚。

鸿升堂内何叔肥波加个谢宗白，坐三把椅子。朴灿烈踏进门槛，陈六给他把外套脱下，他问钟大呢？

没人讲话。又来了，那种焦渴的幻觉。操你妈，操你妈。朴灿烈想不会吧？金钟大讨他的富贵去，没挡着道，他不会追。可这不会也是个痴线？警署能收这么多痴线给他们办事吗？

金钟大单手拖着个人将其掷到地上时朴灿烈放松了。那人躯体好似破囊袋，眼珠被挖，说不定还被割了舌，仅能从耳后一块大胎记认出是三虾。朴灿烈为这一秒的放松感到双重无耻，他竟然不希望金钟大死，尽管死的可能是他的同事。这种淡淡而确凿的无耻像酸溶剂，朴灿烈又要笑了，他和他扮演的人有区别？

谢宗白以掌搓了搓下巴，讲海葬咯，还可以赶上昨日一批。很快就有人来把尸体拖下去，青砖上数道半涸血痕。朴灿烈望金钟大，金钟大没抬头，他盯着三虾空落落的眼眶：那小子眼睛很圆，像慈云山上松鼠，打机赢过他会不好意思；中意盛伦一个场子里的太妹，问金钟大要沟女仔哪家花店包装够靓，每每这时，眼珠好闪亮。他与金俊勉接触也是真，自己处理他也是真。现在三虾要去填海了，好好笑，朴灿烈跟他被一个马仔抢了先。该叫你马仔还是阿sir啊？

快要新年，署里事渐各自归位。吴世勋一直没找过他，可能是忙，也可能是不晓得怎么面对。朴灿烈早知会有这一天。例查时见过一次，他站得远远的，在一个便利店买烟。昂首时像一柄银剑，看柜上排排香烟，和个蓝毛讲了什么，听不清。蓝毛丢一包在桌角，吴世勋拿起来从后门走了。塑料帘子脏，拉下数个影子，朴灿烈贴着那些影子进门，像穿过了透明的吴世勋。他们都变得净透、新洁又体面，之间无横阻，只有眷恋无限拉长。他听到突突声，不大，因为吴世勋骑摩托也慢悠悠，他顶金钟仁的空，是新一任督查。

朴灿烈拿一罐啤酒付钱，蓝毛问：“烈哥，刚才果个阿sir你识得咩？”

“？”  
“佢问我，‘你哋烈哥平日里抽乜烟’，我畀他。”

噢，朴灿烈恍然。嗰我也拿一包。

他握着那包烟，call机在裤袋里震，朴灿烈没理会。自从金钟仁死后，他又买了个call机，等一个永远到不了的电话。但这个大有不死不休的架势，他站在檐下的三分钟，从未间断，朴灿烈骂一句叼，走到垃圾桶边接起来。没出声，等对面出声。

郑允浩讲，金俊勉嘅线人三天联系唔到，出事了吧。

线人，朴灿烈想果然金钟大讲对，三虾在社团里只配做马仔，也就连一串编号都不配得。线香烧尽，无人知晓，风继续吹。

他短促地“唔”了声。郑允浩说明日下午三时，墓园见。

墓园不大，背山面城，看下去绿、蓝、灰白船只、裸露的黄，和一些难以用色彩定义的楼房道路，密匝匝像晶体积木。朴灿烈到时郑允浩已经站在那里，他迟到了三分钟。

草及踝高，风中尖都朝一边颤。“英勇捐躯，浩气长存”，从左至右数第六个，目前最年轻的，金钟仁。朴灿烈蹲下，视线平齐，若有力度，它会是金钟仁那天抛出的飞镖，一往无回，带着理所应当的执行力钉进去。碑块开裂，泥土塌陷，劈棺还魂，小子突突着摩托车，金色背影难以追及。那张相拍得好，嘴唇饱满好似卖场车厘子，预知疼痛并对所有横祸一笔勾销，顺便有点迷糊地告诉你们：不必追。

朴灿烈想还欠他碗24岁的长寿面。他没讲一句话，但每个毛孔都在讲“同我说说吧”。郑允浩就告诉他那天所有人送他，四纵方阵放空了三次弹匣，鸟往海边飞——富有诗意联觉的细节真不适合郑允浩。朴灿烈懂这是在避免提到李泰民。

他递过去半支烟，“你哋出了内鬼，知唔知？”

郑允浩吸一口，烟从鼻孔冒出来，讲我哋都清楚，有查，快查到咗。

“嗰边万事还靠你。”

“丢，”朴灿烈狠拧了下手腕，有点恶毒地回：不如一人绑个炸药包冲进鸿升堂，整个香港都能陆沉。他知讽刺也无用，上下线彼此独立，郑允浩哪知道还有多少朴灿烈，多少个三虾。他只是他妈的受够了，怕就怕别人失望，否则必将在锦绣前程全部归还时摔个粉碎，绝不做被命要挟的那一位。

“炸屁，你系警察。”郑允浩咬重最后两个字，把烟递回。朴灿烈把它轻放在金钟仁墓碑上。郑允浩讲佢又唔常抽烟，朴灿烈答废话好多，我让阿仁抽就会抽……还有，你最近事情多乜？唔好被弄死了啊。

郑允浩向墓园外走，回身比中指：“你最好日日喺佛前求我长命百岁，不然除咗林校长，只有我一人有你嘅档案了。”

朴灿烈以烂仔口吻大声回：随便！我早不想活啦！


End file.
